


Plug & Play

by RcA



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Plug, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, I guess there's a little plot, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:31:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7814317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RcA/pseuds/RcA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feeling adventurous, Seunghyun coaxes Daesung into trying something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plug & Play

**Author's Note:**

> Careful, your kinks are showing.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** This is a fictional work based on the public personas of real people, over whom I make no claim and to whom I mean no harm. Just having a little fun with them.

 

 

 

 

This is the moment, Seunghyun thinks. He's been waiting what feels like ages for an opportunity like this.

Today is one of their rare lazy days, an increasingly elusive beast as Big Bang's popularity continues to grow far beyond any of them ever dreamed. Seunghyun has Daesung in his lap, a hand down the back of his sweatpants, the tip of his middle finger poking inside his ass-- just the tip, mind you. Daesung has opened up under his gentle prodding more easily than he expected, to Seunghyun's great curiosity. Maybe, in the privacy of his own home, Daesung has been conducting a little... solo self-exploration. Possibly he is finally adjusting to their recent discovery of this great new approach to passing the time together.

In the beginning things between the two them were pretty tame. Their rapid move beyond making out had gone off without a hitch. Kissing Daesung had been nice, of course-- after all, Daesung's large, plush lips are one of his most highly touted features-- but Seunghyun has yearned to experience far more of his friend than that for far too long to let something like _modesty_ stop him from going after what he desires.

From there they had experimented with mutual masturbation. Then they had upgraded to frotting-- on the bed, on the couch, against the wall, in the kitchen with the countertop's edge digging into his lower back, any place where they could push up against each other and grind their lower halves together until they ignited, searing sparks of pleasure behind closed lids lighting up Seunghyun's vision like brilliant fireworks against the canvas of a dark sky.

Following that, it wasn't long before he and Daesung had progressed to handjobs. And shortly after that, with some prompting, they reached the milestone of blowjobs. The first time Daesung's lips had wrapped around him and _sucked_ , even inexpertly, had taken Seunghyun apart in a messy way and left him in tatters on the floor. Afterward he had returned the favor and found the experience surprisingly empowering; that he could break Daesung down so thoroughly, thrilling him with little more than his lips and tongue and the simple heat of his mouth.

Finally, growing ever more daring, Seunghyun's hands had wandered one night, his long fingers growing curious and bold. They had discovered, to both their surprise and delight, that Daesung loved having his ass played with.

Luckily enough, Seunghyun also loves playing with Daesung's ass. It's a win-win.

Following that revelation it took a surprisingly small amount of coaxing to convince Daesung to let Seunghyun push his cock into him. In hindsight he'll admit he wasn't exactly gentle the first time, so the second time had taken considerably more convincing, but in the end Daesung had caved, to Seunghyun's great satisfaction. And ever since then it's been relatively smooth sailing between them.

Now, maybe-- _just maybe_ \-- the time has come for them to try something new. Seunghyun fervently thinks so, anyway.

"Hey," he says, catching Daesung by the hips; he stills on Seunghyun's lap. "I want us to try something." A direct approach has always served him well. Why stop now?

Daesung's breath leaves him in what sounds like a huff of frustration when Seunghyun's hand withdraws from his pants. Seunghyun ignores him. He has an important proposal to make. With some difficulty, he reaches over and opens his nightstand drawer, feeling the weight of Daesung's curious eyes on him as he fishes out something he has been meaning to show the other for _weeks_. He just hasn't been able to work up the courage to do so or pinpoint the right time-- until now.

When Daesung lays eyes on the thing in his cupped hand: a cone with a rounded tip, the lightweight silicone rubber feeling heavy in his sweaty palm. Simple, dark navy blue, modestly-sized, discreet. He squints at it with skepticism. Seunghyun holds his breath.

Daesung's eyes go wide, brows shooting up high. "Us?" he finally says.

"Well, you," Seunghyun clarifies, flustered. "I want _you_ to try something. For me? But also for you, because I think you'll like it." His face feels hot; he hopes he isn't actually _blushing_.

Daesung sits back on Seunghyun's thighs and heaves a sigh. "I don't know, hyung," he says, sounding unsure and Seunghyun sees his dirty fantasies falling apart before his eyes.

"I just think," Seunghyun starts, desperately trying to salvage his vision, "it could feel good, you know? Maybe just try it once?"

Daesung levels him with a flat stare. "You want me to wear a butt plug."

"Don't call it that."

"What should I call it, then? That's what it is!"

"Call it an... anal plug," Seunghyun says, reaching for an explanation. "It sounds better."

"It's the same thing!"

" _It sounds better_ ," Seunghyun reiterates stubbornly, all his usual mulishness behind it. He grips the toy in his hand hard and locks his eyes on the bedspread like it's the most fascinating thing he's ever seen. He feels more than sees the pitying look Daesung gives him, which would be an odd thing indeed to experience from his dongsaeng were they not already in such a bizarre situation, having this conversation.

"It's going in my _ass_ , why does it matter what's it's _called_ ," Daesung gripes.

"So you'll try it?"

" _Hyung_ ," he says, sounding like he's about to put his foot down on the topic, but Seunghyun knows Daesung. By now he knows well how, though Daesung likes to put up a fuss, he'll cave in the end. Like so many fangirls across the world, Daesung can't resist Seunghyun's big, pleading eyes turned on him in full force.

"Alright... Alright! If it means that much to you," Daesung concedes, and Seunghyun reins in the self-satisfied smirk that plays at the corners of his lips.

"So..." Daesung bites his lip in that way he does when he feels insecure. "Did you want to try it now?"

All smiles aside, Seunghyun feels a flutter of hope in his heart-- and a seriously sharp stab of arousal a bit further south.

" _Yes_ ," Seunghyun says, perhaps a little too eagerly, but fuck it, he's had to work for this. "I'll put it in. If that's okay. Can I?"

Daesung goes up on his knees while Seunghyun helps him finally step out of those gray sweatpants of his. He wears nothing underneath which, while it doesn't exactly surprise Seunghyun, still manages to send a thrill of desire racing down his spine to pool in that _precise place_ between his legs.

Seunghyun gets up and moves aside so Daesung can take his place on the bed. He lowers himself to the sheets on his stomach to give Seunghyun easy access to what he seeks, but Seunghyun has a better idea.

"Maybe you should... Here, come here," Seunghyun pulls on his hips and Daesung complies, rising up onto hands and knees for him.

Satisfied, Seunghyun nudges his legs apart and glides a hand over the globes of Daesung's perfect ass-- _god_ , he loves all of Daesung but this part most of all-- and, with his thumb, he parts the soft skin to reveal the hidden pucker between his cheeks. As carefully as he would a flower bud he touches the pad of his index finger to it. At his gentle petting Daesung makes a soft, sweet sound, and Seunghyun delights in the way the folded skin under Seunghyun's finger seems to shrink away from his touch.

So he's a little obsessed with Daesung's ass, so what?

He hasn't forgotten his mission. Far from it. Still clutching the plug like it might scurry away if he lets go of it, Seunghyun coats it liberally with lube and places the narrow end of the toy against Daesung's hole. Mesmerized, he runs the tip of it over the wrinkled skin and again watches it contract, fluttering at the light contact, the tip of the toy leaving a shining trail of lube in its wake. At the head of the bed, Daesung huffs out a quiet, if not impatient, laugh.

"I know you love my ass," he says, suddenly without shame because he has learned just how much his hyung is enamored with this part of him, this secret place that only the two of them get to explore. "And I love that you do. But are you just gonna play with it? Sit there and watch?" He wiggles his hips enticingly. "Just put it in already."

"How romantic of you," Seunghyun says dryly. "Maybe I'm just trying to savor the moment."

"I don't need foreplay to turn me on," Daesung grumbles. "Just, I don't know, shove it in there, _come on_ already."

Seunghyun chokes on his laughter, a wide, goofy grin splitting his face. " _Shove it in?_ Such dirty  words from such sweet lips. Whoever calls you an angel really doesn't know you at all."

" _Hyung_ ," Daesung whines. ""Stop making fun of me!"

Seunghyun resists the sudden urge to spank Daesung's ass; he knows that wouldn't go over well right now. Too soon. He adds it to his mental list of things to try when the time is right.

"Be patient," he advises. "I don't want to hurt you. Since I haven't prepped you..."

"You used your fingers earlier," Daesung points out.

"But was that really enough?" Seunghyun wants to make sure this goes smoothly-- both literally and figuratively. The last thing he wants to do is rush it and fuck it all up, all because one or both of them was impatient.

"You won't hurt me," Daesung says very softly. As if, in spite of everything, he seems pleased by Seunghyun's caring. "I've had bigger, anyway."

He makes a valid point.

Finally, Seunghyun buckles under his lover's demands and inserts the toy, pressing the narrow tip to the center of Daesung's hole until it opens up around the plastic and accepts it more eagerly than Seunghyun had bargained for, swallowing it up greedily. He _really_ thinks Daesung has been playing without him lately. All evidence points to this logical conclusion.

Even so, Daesung makes a small sound of discomfort as the widest portion of the cone slips into him and disappears, the flared end of the toy settling securely against the outer rim of his hole. There's something about the sight of it there, an almost garish-looking thing crudely fitted in such a private place. To Seunghyun's eyes it's a splash of color against Daesung's pale skin breaking up the smooth canvas of his lover's otherwise pristine body. It's so...

Seunghyun can't help the way he stares, shamelessly captivated.

"Fuck," he breathes, not even realizing he's spoken until the word is out, the short sound dissipating in the air between them. This was such a good idea. A great idea. His best idea yet.

Daesung shimmies his hips experimentally, gauging the feel of the toy inside him. He makes for an admittedly silly sight, but Seunghyun is too paralyzed with arousal to be anything more than enthralled, his eyes following the movement of the plug where it protrudes from Daesung's ass with an intensity he couldn't possibly have predicted.

He's stunned. Maybe he is into Daesung's ass more than he realized. He might need a little time to think on this.

"I don't know about this," Daesung says a moment later, making a face. "I kind of feel like I have to..."

"Like you have to...?" Seunghyun prompts, holding his breath, expectant.

"Do you really want me to say it," Daesung deadpans. From his place on the bed he gives Seunghyun a _look_ , and suddenly, like a light bulb clicking on brightly over his head, Seunghyun gets it. He and Daesung have always had a unique understanding between them, as if their minds were wired to think along the same wavelength. Their inexplicable connection has spared them a great deal of embarrassing misunderstandings over the years... and it isn't about to fail them now.

Seunghyun frowns. "Oh." Well, that's... unfortunate. Definitely not the reaction he had hoped for.

"Yeah, sorry."

"So..."

Daesung rolls over onto his back, squirming in a way that suggests he hasn't fully adjusted to the plug's bulk just yet, seated inside him as it is. The way he bites his lower lip in concentration is, to Seunghyun, simultaneously endearing and intoxicating. "It's kind of... It's nice, I guess? Just feels weird. Like, I can't forget I have this hard plastic thing inside me."

"You said it yourself: you've had bigger things inside you," Seunghyun feels the need to point out, and the fact that he doesn't even say it suggestively goes to show how shell-shocked he still feels, the image of the toy sinking so easily into Daesung seared into his memory, unforgettable.

"That's different," Daesung says. "I like it when it's you. You're warm. No, you're _hot_ when you're in me, like you're burning up."

 _You're warm and alive_ , Seunghyun's addled brain translates for him.

"Oh." What else can he say?

"But this is..." Daesung fidgets atop the sheets again, his eyes turning distant as he focuses inward on a sensation. "It's hard and cold."

"I'll warm it up next time." Seunghyun knows he's starting to sound a little desperate. For once-- for the first time?-- he worries their borderline-telepathic connection might be failing them, after all. Daesung doesn't see that this means so much to him. Daesung doesn't _understand_.

Hell, Seunghyun isn't sure even _he_ understands.

"Next time?" Daesung says, eyes tinged with doubt.

"Maybe you'll get used to it?" Seunghyun suggests, not ready to give up on this yet. "Give it a chance?"

Daesung sighs. "Alright. But I'm not wearing it during any public appearances. No concerts, no interviews, no awards ceremonies. Not even fan signings even though all we do at those is sit."

"Of course," Seunghyun says, in full agreement.

"Okay." Daesung peeks up at him from under his lashes and purses his lips. "So are you gonna join me down here, or...?"

Seunghyun needs no more urging than that. He falls upon Daesung like a starved man offered up a feast, kissing him deeply as their hips collide, their cocks align, and somehow... they ease into a pace that is intense but deliberately sluggish, Seunghyun feeling every bit of Daesung's hot, hard length through the insistent press of his own swollen cock.

Of course, what starts slow doesn't stay that way, going at each other faster and harder until they're both slick with sweat and gasping for air against each other's open mouths. With one arm on the bed Seunghyun holds himself up, and with the other he finds the plug between Daesung's parted legs, tracing the rim of it peeking out from where it's buried in the soft skin between his crease.

Experimentally, he flattens his palm against the toy's base and pushes, bearing down on it with a firm, steady pressure.

Daesung jerks abruptly like he's been electrocuted, his hips jumping off the bed of their own volition. The sudden motion lifts even Seunghyun. He stares down the line of his body in surprise, then up at Seunghyun in shock.

"What?" The way Daesung has gone just a little slack-jawed... he's seen that expression on him before. "Did it hit your spot?"

"I think it did," Daesung says, dazed.

Seunghyun grins wickedly. Oh, this is going to be _fun_.

They keep going, Seunghyun using his hand and fingers to create a tight ring around Daesung's cock for him to fuck into, Daesung doing the same for him but with his attention plainly divided. He seems to move with a new purpose now, his mind wandering as he concentrates on rocking his hips _just so_ in an effort to recapture that unique pleasure achieved only by striking his prostate. It's not something they've played with very much yet. Seunghyun intends to change that.

It has to be done just right, so it's a challenge, but it seems Daesung finds his spot a few more times, each time his lips falling open and a high, quiet sound escaping him that goes straight to Seunghyun's cock, a pulse of pleasure that with every thrust he tries to push right back into his lover. The way Daesung's hands and toes curl in the sheets as he thrusts his hips helplessly up at the air above him, losing himself to passion, positively _electrifies_ Seunghyun.

If Daesung's hole is his body's secret place, his prostate must be buried treasure. Seunghyun wants to dive in and dig it up.

And that's enough to send him over the edge. Seunghyun comes first, painting Daesung's lean upper body with streaks of white, his chiseled abs and chest receiving the worst of the mess. A moment later, one hand still toying with the plug, he ducks down to lick a long, wet stripe along the length of Daesung's cock. Without any warning at all, Daesung comes explosively, his guttural moan so erotic and filled with sexual gratification that Seunghyun's skin prickles all up and down his back, neck, and arms in a kind of savory, post-arousal pleasure.

Well. That was definitely something new.

 

 

\--

 

 

The story doesn't end there, as Seunghyun soon learns. Further adventure awaits them just around the corner, out of sight but, with a little daring, well within reach.

While traveling the five of them gather late one morning for what's meant to be a quick photoshoot-- no individual shots, just the whole band together, five as one before a plain, white backdrop. Hair and makeup and outrageous attire transform them into the idols their fans expect  to behold when they gaze upon the glossy pages of music magazines, and all seems to be going according to plan... until the studio suddenly plunges into darkness.

The room fills with cries of alarm, Daesung's the easiest to pick out among the chorus of voices in the dark. In such a situation, where something goes unexpectedly wrong, the sound of Daesung in distress is a familiar one to Seunghyun; he can't ever seem to contain his exclamations of shock and surprise.

When the lights flicker on again, the manner in which Daesung keeps giving him these sly looks doesn't escape Seunghyun's notice.

To everyone's dismay, the interruption puts them significantly behind schedule. After the shoot they're rushed off to make the deadline for a quick interview to promote a new single, followed by a dance performance before a live audience. By the time they're herded onstage for the interview Daesung, who is typically reserved unless the camera is on him, is considerably quieter than usual.

As they take their seats Seunghyun throws Daesung a worried look at the way he slides extra gingerly onto his chair. _Are you okay?_ he mouths at him. As expected, Daesung only smiles in reply, but there is a strained quality to the familiar gesture that Seunghyun can't ignore. Then he shifts, his already-tense smile pinching ever more sharply at the corners, and the effect is lost.

The way he fidgets in his seat honestly concerns Seunghyun. He seems somehow ready to rocket out of his seat at any moment. Seunghyun fears he's about to be sick and keeps a close eye on him as the three seated up front-- Jiyong, Youngbae, and Seungri especially-- fire off rapid answers to the interviewer's questions. But it seems he isn't the only one to take notice; Jiyong catches on quickly to Daesung's obvious discomfort and, while Youngbae is speaking, twists around to give his dongsaeng a questioning look. Daesung waves him off, of course, but traces of his pained face linger throughout the remainder of the interview.

Later, when they take their places on stage, he borrows Jiyong's jacket and ties it around his waist in a kind of last minute addition to his wardrobe. Odd, but acceptable. The music starts, the lights go up, and Seunghyun watches his bandmates as he always does to make sure he isn't screwing up the dance moves, possibly mistaking one song's choreography for another's. He's perplexed by how stiffly Daesung dances that day, all his usual practiced fluidity gone, replaced by movements that seem to Seunghyun uncharacteristically tight, like the dance inside him is choked on its way up and out. Seunghyun may not know dancing, but he knows Daesung. Something is wrong.

And just like that, it's over. They're done. They shuffle offstage, all smiles and pleased bows to an ecstatic audience. Outside, just as the others crowd into their shared van, Daesung snatches Seunghyun's wrist in a solid, almost-painful grip that startles Seunghyun.

"Can I go back with you?"

"At the hotel?" Daesung nods, a curt motion, his face set in a tense, hopeful expression.

"Sure," Seunghyun says. But then he has to ask again, he really must, "Are you okay? You seem..."

"I'm fine, but this is all your fault," he says cryptically, hissing the words into Seunghyun's ear as they pile into the vehicle beside the other three. Jiyong pats the seat of his jeans affectionately as he climbs past him on his way to the back, and Daesung _moans_.

They all fall deathly silent. Jiyong looks stunned. Daesung stares at the floor. Seunghyun suddenly needs to adjust himself, and he suspects the others might need to also.

The van takes off.

 

 

\--

 

 

Once inside the privacy of his hotel room they don't get far before Daesung pushes Seunghyun up against the wall by the door, attacking him in the very best of ways the second the lock clicks shut.

" _Hyung_ ," he says, and he sounds _wrecked_.

"What's this," Seunghyun manages to say around the assault of Daesung's hungry lips. Not that he's complaining, but this is unusual behavior from Daesung, indeed.

Not bothering to reply, Daesung unbuckles his own belt, the clink of metal on metal a promise of great things to come, and for a moment Seunghyun thinks he isn't going to get an answer. Or perhaps that's all the answer he gets; he is surprisingly okay with that.

When his belt is undone Daesung grabs Seunghyun's hand and pushes it down the back of his loosened jeans.

"You--" Seunghyun starts to say, then he feels it: the solid plastic rim, the wide flare at the base that keeps it secured.

Oh, _fuck_. Daesung is wearing the plug.

Seunghyun suddenly feels lightheaded as all his blood rushes south, his pounding heart pumping all he's got straight into his cock, all of him _beyond_ ready for what's to come. So swift is his arousal that he might have collapsed right there, his legs like jelly, were his weight not supported by the wall on one side and Daesung on the other, the frantic press of his body against Seunghyun's virtually the only thing keeping him on his feet.

"You're wearing it," Seunghyun breathes, awestruck. "Fuck, you're wearing-- why-- today?" Shit, he's even lost his ability to speak. He's doomed. Scratch his earlier thoughts, this was a _terrible_ idea. His worst yet.

"I wanted to try it again," Daesung says, the words streaming out of him in a single, labored breath. "I like it, okay? I fucking _like_ it, it feels good, it--"

The tips of Seunghyun's fingers nudge at the toy, and even the smallest touch has Daesung jerking against him. A day spent wearing his gift, of waiting and suffering in a state of near-constant stimulation, has clearly made him extra sensitive.

"But," Seunghyun gasps when another roll of Daesung's hips brings their hard cocks into perfect alignment, the hard press of their sexes through tight denim the most delicious friction. "But we made appearances. In _public_. You said--"

"I know what I said!" Daesung cries. "I didn't _mean_ to wear it at the interview. Or while performing, _oh god_ , hyung, that was the worst." He pauses long enough to take a deep breath and says, a little more slowly, a little more coherently, "I left it in for the photoshoot, since it was so brief-- or was supposed to be. Then we got held up and I just never got a chance to take it out. I _tried_ , but they kept rushing us from one place to the next..."

"Oh," Seunghyun says, finally making sense of Daesung's pained face all day, his inattentiveness. "So that's why..."

"I was seconds away from asking to be excused... as crazy as that would have been."

"Jiyong would have murdered you."

Daesung whines at him pitifully, all the while coaxing Seunghyun's hand into him, closer still, begging for more of his touch. "Do you _know_ how hard it was not to pop a boner onstage? _Torture_."

"You poor thing," Seunghyun murmurs, his attention split between Daesung's complaining and the action at his fingertips. In the stifling heat between his legs he works the toy out just a fraction, prodding curiously at the point where the plug disappears into Daesung, rubbing teasingly at the stretched-wide rim, still maddeningly slick with lube, fingering the place where taut skin meets silicone with a kind of rapt attention that he can't seem to curb. The more he pulls on the plug the further Daesung angles his hips away from him, chasing after it.

Impishly, Seunghyun lets go and the plug sinks back inside, Daesung's hole sucking it in selfishly and shrinking around the toy's thin neck. Seunghyun sucks in a breath as his cock _throbs_ with need; Daesung only quivers against him.

"It drove me crazy all day. It still is," Daesung moans loudly, utterly without shame, and his hips find Seunghyun's again, colliding with him like one magnet irresistibly drawn to another.

Seunghyun's body responds on autopilot, hips thrusting to meet Daesung's, seeking out the source of friction against his front like it's the most natural thing in the world. And it is, but it helps that he's had a lot of practice lately with the man before him.

Because already his mind is drifting to what else he can buy for Daesung, what other thrill they can try together. Something bigger? Something with a better, more interesting shape? Something textured? How about a toy that vibrates? He would love to buzz Daesung _down there_ ; in his mind's eye Seunghyun can see it vividly, how Daesung would thrash in pleasure, Seunghyun wielding a tool that would send him over the edge. With this they've only touched on the tip of the iceberg. He desperately needs to see Daesung like this more often. He had started small, with a conservative estimate, but they've gone from zero to sixty in three seconds flat and now all Seunghyun wants for Daesung is _more_.

"--and you're _not helping, hyung_ ," Daesung hisses when he again flicks experimentally at the toy's base. "Are you even listening to me?"

"What?" Seunghyun blinks back to himself, back to where he has this gorgeous specimen of a man writhing in his arms, crazy for his attention. Oh. "Sorry. I was... I'm listening.

Daesung thumps his head against Seunghyun's chest, his forehead knocking against his collarbone in a way that makes Seunghyun wince... but he figures he deserves that, at least. "Now that I have your attention," Daesung pants, hot breath ghosting over his skin. "Please just _fuck me_. That's all I want right now. _Please, hyung_."

Well, when he asks so nicely, who is Seunghyun to resist?

So Seunghyun does fuck him, but not in the way Daesung expects. Sliding his hand even further still down the back of Daesung's jeans, he takes the toy's base between thumb and forefinger and tugs on it a little more sharply than before, until the widest part of the plus emerges. By the way he sighs in relief Daesung seems to think he's removing it at last, but Seunghyun is still feeling playful as ever, and just a tad cruel-- nothing new there-- and he surprises Daesung by pushing it back in. He does this again and again, teasing him, slowly driving the man in his arms wild-- well, _wilder_ \-- with the steady fucking motion of the plug as it glides smoothly in and out of his ass, his stretched hole opening and closing around it like it was meant for just this.

The toy is small; Seunghyun could give Daesung something much more satisfying in a heartbeat if he chose. But his lover is so far gone already, so keyed up from the day's waiting that Seunghyun suspects he's dangerously close to losing control. He wonders if he could come from just this.

" _There_ ," Daesung gasps. "Right _there_ , that's it--"

He's about to pull Daesung off the wall and move things to the bed-- he means to give Daesung the proper fucking he had asked for, deep and thorough to reward him for a day spent suffering in silence-- when Daesung suddenly stills against him, his face pressed tightly to the base of his neck, mouth opening in a silent cry.

Seunghyun takes the way he sags against him a moment later as his cue to speak. "Did you just come in your pants?" he says in disbelief. He thought those days were over for them.

"...I just came in my pants," Daesung admits weakly. Seunghyun can't help it; he chokes on laughter. Yes, entirely at Daesung's expense and he _doesn't care_. Daesung will live. Hell, he just enjoyed an orgasm so staggering it couldn't wait until he was out of his pants.

"Hyung," he complains. "Don't laugh, ugh."

"Who knew you were so easy," Seunghyun teases. It isn't true, not entirely-- Daesung has fine stamina, better than him most days, but it seems that in all their fumbling about they've stumbled upon something surprisingly good, something that even Daesung himself is just now learning: he really, _really_ likes having his ass played with.

"I'm not easy!" Daesung retorts, but the breathless quality of it makes it hard to take him at all seriously. "I'm not. You know that. It's just..."

"This warrants further exploration," Seunghyun says thoughtfully. "Shall we go where no man has gone before? Well, that's not exactly true. I've gone there." Daesung pounds a weak fist against Seunghyun's chest and Seunghyun finally feels merciful enough to let up on the teasing and terrible jokes.

Besides, this is _amazing_ , Seunghyun thinks. Who'd have thought? He takes _everything_ back; this whole thing was an incredible, wonderful, spectacular idea. He hopes to have many more like it.

Finally breaking away from each other long enough to undress, they peel off their pants and underwear, Daesung pulling a face the whole time. "Can I borrow some of yours? I think the pants are okay, but..."

Seunghyun watches as he scrunches the soiled boxer-briefs up in a ball and drops them into the pile of his jeans on the floor.  "Why don't you just go without until you get back to your room?"

"But the denim chafes," he says pathetically.

"You're just down the hall!" Daesung pouts at him. "You just want a pair of my underwear, don't you." Daesung's pout morphs into a coy smile, and Seunghyun laughs.

"Ugh, get over here, you," he says, and even if he tried he couldn't keep the affection from his voice. On the bed Daesung falls onto his side and reaches down to remove the plug, its work for the day done; Seunghyun stops him just in time.

"Don't!" he says with more force than he intended. "I want to do it. Move your hand, come on."

So Daesung shrugs and lets him have his fun. Seunghyun delicately takes the toy by its base and slowly, very slowly extracts it from his lover, reveling in the resistance, at how it's like even after everything Daesung's body still isn't ready to give it up. It comes out still a bit wet with the lube Daesung had used on it that morning, and Seunghyun takes a moment to admire the simple toy, this small thing that has awakened something so enormous in his and Daesung's budding sex lives.

A spike of heat between his legs reminds Seunghyun that he has unfinished business to attend to. He pushes Daesung down onto the bed fully, and Daesung falls to the mattress with nothing more than the touch of his fingers to one shoulder. His eyes flit down where Seunghyun has taken his own cock in hand, fully erect for too long now and unwilling to wait any longer.

It's Seunghyun's turn to see stars.

But just to be sure, because it's always more fun when they do this together, even though he can't bear to wait a second longer, he asks Daesung, "Think you can go again?"

"Hyung, I'm so..." Daesung runs a hand over his face. He seems wiped out. Seunghyun really can't blame him. "Maybe. Not anytime soon though. I don't even know if I want to again, not after today."

"Then I'll just--" Seunghyun starts to say but soon forgets the rest, his hand working rapidly on himself and stealing away his thoughts, his words. Once he starts he can't stop; nothing in the world could tear his hand away while he hovers over his lover like this and rubs one out hard and fast. Daesung doesn't say anything, just reclines and watches him with interest.

"I want to do it on your face," Seunghyun suddenly blurts out, hoping against hope, putting all his faith in Daesung's characteristic, kind generosity. Daesung is so discerning about what touches his face; he doesn't get to do this often.

"Yeah, sure. Knock yourself out," he says, seeming unconcerned. Too sated to put up a fight.

Seunghyun is so happy he could kiss him. In fact, he _does_ kiss him, letting go of himself long enough to grab Daesung's face between two hands and dragging him near in a sloppy meeting of lips and tongues and no small amount of saliva. Seunghyun wipes at his chin with the back of a hand as he pulls away; Daesung does the same, looking a little winded.

He moves up to straddle Daesung's broad chest, and Daesung's hands come up to rest on his hips, the heat of his fingers and hands sinking into Seunghyun's bare skin. As he takes his leaking cock in hand, the sight of Daesung below him, looking up at him with those almond eyes, nothing left to do but wait on _him_ , gives Seunghyun a heady sensation.

With Daesung he feels powerful. Bless this beautiful man.

"You better tell me when you're about to come," Daesung warns. "Or we're never doing this again."

"Yeah," Seunghyun grunts as his fingers squeeze at the head of his cock, his thumb finding the slit and giving it just a _little_ pressure...

"I'm serious. If you get it in my eyes..."

" _Okay_ , yes, I'll tell you when," Seunghyun says, already going to work on his cock with fingers curled into a tight fist.

Daesung watches him with rapt fascination, his dark eyes burning with an intensity he seems to reserve for these moments between them. When it comes to their public personas, _intense_ isn't really Daesung's brand. But the way he stares as Seunghyun's hand flies over his own cock, giving a little twist at the head every time he reaches the tip, his knuckles knocking against his balls at the base of every stroke, indicates to Seunghyun that, in this moment, Daesung's attention is entirely his.

Then Daesung's tongue slips out and licks over his full bottom lip and Seunghyun's approaching orgasm surges inside him, an unchained beast beyond his control. He chokes on his attempt to warn Daesung, afraid he might be too late to stall an unfortunate conclusion. "I'm--"

Luckily, their connection comes through for them.

Mere seconds before Seunghyun comes, Daesung squeezes his eyes closed, his head flinching away a fraction as ropes of Seunghyun's come land across his handsome face.

He got him good. A streak of the stuff has landed over one eye, a line of pearlescent white extending from one high cheekbone into the hairs of his brow, the lid of his coated eye shut tight. Daesung peers at him through his one good eye with an unreadable expression. Then his lips part, falling open _just so_ , and his wet, pink tongue peeks out and swipes at a splash of come dotting the corner of his mouth.

For a moment Seunghyun forgets to breathe. Daesung is really blessing him today. Maybe he truly is an angel.

...A fallen angel, encouraging all Seunghyun's old sins and happily joining him in discovering new and exciting, increasingly filthy ones.

"Okay," Daesung says, a hand reaching out in the direction of the nightstand by the bed and pawing at the air fruitlessly. "You're done, right? Clean me up."

There's a tissue box, courtesy of the hotel. How thoughtful. How convenient. Seunghyun considers cleaning Daesung's face with his tongue but he gets the distinct feeling that Daesung is at the limit of his patience today for Seunghyun's obscene requests. Maybe another day. He reaches for the tissues.

Afterward, all traces of their activities wiped away, their skin cleaned of lube and spit and come and sweat, Daesung gets this glint in his eye. Seunghyun knows that look. He knows nothing good ever follows it.

"That was..."

"Don't say it," Seunghyun warns him. If Daesung attempts to turn their newest hit song into a joke, Seunghyun is going to hurt him.

"That was fantastic, ba--" He smothers Daesung with a pillow, effectively muffling both his awful joke _and_ the affronted squawk that follows.

 

 

 

 


End file.
